


Discomfort

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Justice League Mission, M/M, Nudity, Post-Mission, Public Nudity, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Understanding, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: It would take more than a little Bacchanal to throw Batman off of kilter - or the Prince of Gotham, for that matter.





	Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: nsfw bars in unlikely places 
> 
> The T rating is due only to the setting

_Discomfort_

"What is this place?"

Bruce blinked, briefly taking in the scene unfolding in front of his eyes: strobe lights flashed red and purple, coating half-naked bodies in iridescent hues that looked even more shimmering on Xovarans' glass-like skin; limbs entwined together, shameless as they got lost in the hypnotic rhythm of throbbing music that seduced the soul with its steady and relentless beat; drinks were poured as freely as water, faster and faster as more and more clothes fell to the floor.

Despite its alien setting, it wasn't hard for Bruce to recognise exactly what kind of club Arrow had led them to and he was ready to bet that Oliver had known about that beforehand too, purposefully leaving the detail out so that nobody wouldn't complain about the choice of entertainment - not that Bruce thought the Justice League needed such outings while on diplomatic missions off-world, but obviously nobody quite agreed with him on that.

Satisfaction curled deep in his belly: if they had listened to him, they wouldn't be in such a place: an illegal establishment - buried deep under a frozen desert as it was, it couldn't be anything but illegal - of an alien planet they didn't quite know that well yet.

It was a recipe for disaster.

At least they weren't wearing their costumes: it would have been quite embarrassing for the League if the news they frequent a strip club while on a mission reached the newspapers on Earth - it would have been quite the blow to their credibility.

"It's a nsfw bar!"

"A what?"

"A nightclub, basically"

Next to him, Clark made a choking noise and he reached out to comfortingly pat his partner's arm "Is this place lgbt friendly, Queen?"

Oliver arched an eyebrow "What do you think?" He asked, nodding towards the variegated clientele - a crowd of twitching and swaying and dancing bodies lost in the throes of mind altering substances, rapturous enjoyment painting their faces slack with pleasure and abandonment.

Bruce's fingers curled around Clark's forearm "Let's get a drink"

"Seriously?"

Diana shrugged "We're already here"

"And this place isn't exactly legal, is it?" Bruce inquired, his suspicions immediately confirmed by a sheepish nod of Oliver's head "If we leave immediately, we'll just seem suspicious and attract unwanted attention" he added, a no-nonsense tone in his voice: they could all bash Arrow's head in when it didn't put them in any danger.

Bruce led a dazed Clark towards the bar, fairly comfortable in the sensual and charged atmosphere surrounding them - Gotham's parties were famous for getting a little heated or literally spiral out of hand, especially when a certain Rogue was involved: Poison Ivy's spores were something all Gothamites had grown a healthy terror of, considering that their effects varied from a slow and painful death to unshakable arousal.

It would take more than a little Bacchanal to throw Batman off of kilter - or the Prince of Gotham, for that matter.

Thanks to the universal translator embedded in his ear, Bruce easily ordered two drinks and tugged Clark to sit down next to him on an uncomfortable looking sofa, clearly overstuffed rather than plush, before he put in his lover's hand one of the bright concoctions he had been handed over "Try to look a little less like the proverbial deer in the headlights"

Clark flushed at the reminder and hid behind his glass, absentmindedly sipping the sparkling purple green Bruce had gotten him; he didn't particularly worry about its contents: alcohol didn't have much effect on his body and Xovaran weren't known to use magic so, unless they had found a way to use Kryptonite in their fancy cocktails, he was virtually safe "It's... This place.." Clark felt himself blush harder as he fumbled for words, feeling for the first time in a while like the country pumpkin he was "It's.. explicit"

Bruce shrugged and leaned back, nonchalantly throwing one arm over Clark's shoulders - pretty sure that it was a universal signal for "taken": he didn't want to have to ward off of his boyfriend some thirsty aliens "Remind me to get you an invitation at the Foxglove"

"That.. doesn't sound like the kind of place I would enjoy"

"It's not but it would offer you a comparison to understand why I'm not fazed by all of this"

Clark looked around and wondered what kind of club would look even more unsavoury than the one they were in, uneasily squirming closer to his lover's side "This is enough, thanks"

Bruce chuckled and dropped a kiss on his lover's forehead, a gesture full of tenderness and comfort "I'll get you out of here soon, I promise"

"I'm fine"

"You're uncomfortable"

A couple almost spilled over them, barely catching themselves before they landed on their laps - naked and bodies way too close for them to be just wrapped up in an innocent embrace.

Clark squirmed "Yeah, I am"

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault"

Bruce grinned "Oh, I know. It's all Queen's fault and I can't wait for people to bite his head off when we head back home"

The sheer satisfaction in Bruce's voice made Clark laugh, face half-buried in his neck "You're so mean"

 


End file.
